Question: $-2\dfrac{1}{5} \div \dfrac{-3}{7} = $
Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}-2\dfrac{1}{5} \div \dfrac{-3}{7}$ $=-\dfrac{11}{5} \div \dfrac{-3}{7}$ $=-\dfrac{11}{5} \cdot \dfrac{7}{-3}~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{77}{-15}$ $=\dfrac{77}{15} \text{ or }5\dfrac2{15}$